Present invention generally relates to the surgical devices and more particularly to devices for illumination of anterior and posterior segments of the eye during surgery. Multiple instruments are typically utilized in performing intraocular surgery which include instruments designed for irrigation, emulsification or cutting in the aspiration tissue.
Sufficient illumination of segments of the eye is difficult with typical microscope lights. Ocular structures such as the cornea, lens and inner ocular fluids are nearly transparent and accordingly difficult to distinguish using conventional illumination due to the small amount of light scatter which they produce when diffusely lit.
Heretofore light pipes have been used to deliver additional illumination of the eye structures during surgery. Typically, a Xenon or Halogen bulb is used to generate light at a surgery console with the resulting light transmitted to the eye via a fiber optic. When using an intense light care must be taken not to damage the retina and accordingly illumination may be focused or directed at an oblique angle and direction away from the retina or sensitive tissue while still providing suitable light to perform the ocular surgery.
Additional problems may be presented in insuring the physician has proper visualization of a surgical device which may be blurred or partially obscured when blood, scar tissue, or other debris is present. Often during phacoemulsification of a cataract in the presence of a small pupil the proximal tip of the surgical device may be obscured.
Depth perception is also depended upon the amount and type of light present. Heretofore multiple light sources have been used interchangeably in order to provide appropriate illumination. This is of course requires repeated insertion and removal of instruments. Alternatively, multiple surgical openings in the eye and multiple illuminators maybe used however this adds to the risk of complications and may increase difficulty of the surgical procedure.
Present invention is directed to a hand held device which can be utilize to provide either a focused or indirect a beam of light hereinafter referred to as chandelier, or floodlight, type illumination, or both as desired.
An instrument in accordance with the present invention for providing illumination of intraocular tissue during surgery generally includes a hand held light source with a light source comprising a light emitting diode (LED), a power source for driving the LED and a control switch for interconnecting the LED with the power source.
At least one fiber optic having a proximal end in light communication with the LED and a distal end size for insertion into an eye for illumination of intraocular tissue is provided.
More particularly the instrument accordance with the present invention may include two fiber optics. A first of the two fiber optics may have a distal end for directing light along a longitudinal axis of the first fiber optic and a second of the two fiber optics may have a distal end for emitting light in a chandelier, or floodlight fashion.
In one embodiment of the present invention first and second fiber optics are co-axial and in a second embodiment the fiber optics may be parallel.
A light director may be disposed in a hand held light source for enabling light passage into one or both of the first and second fiber optics.
A shutter may be provided for control passage into the first and second light fiber optics. In one embodiment the shutter may be an iris and another embodiment the shutter maybe a plane shutter. Mechanical linkage may be provided for enabling manual control of the light transmitted through the fiber optics.
In addition, a color filter may be provided in order to enhance visual perception of eye tissue.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention the LED is disposed at a distal end of a needle and a needle lumen enables electrical connection between the LED and the power source